The Family
by SenshiofTerrah
Summary: Many people in the wizarding world celebrate a special day


The family  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing obviously though the Characters you do not recognize probably belong to me.  
  
Summery: A special day for many in the wizarding world. SSHG, HPOC, RWLL  
  
Author note: Harry's wife is no one from the books I am actually in the middle of writing their story as well so don't ask whom she is. Oh and R&R please, would be most appreciated.  
  
Down in the dungeons, past the potions classroom sat a seemingly forgotten corridor dust lay on the floor only disturbed by the mice that traveled this way. Following the narrow corridor you find that it actually moves upward like a ramp and turns as if following the contours of a tower. Finally after several minutes of walking in darkness you come to a door. It seems a rather plain dark wood door ageless and apparently unused, though if one went through only then would they discover that it was in fact a very well used room. Rather large and round the room had a large oval shaped fireplace that usually boasted a decent sized fire. One wall was completely covered in large stain glass windows enchanted to show the picture of Hogwarts during all four seasons.  
  
The rather Spartan furnishings were in neutral colors of greens and reds, a single long couch and two chairs on either side of the fireplace. Art work both muggle and wizard were spread around the room varying from watercolor still-life paintings to moving portraits.  
  
The mantel held photographs, mostly wizarding, and seemed to tell a story all their own. The first was of three young children age 11 grinning two boys on either side of a young girl, the next was a rather stark muggle photograph of a somber man in black leaning against a wall partially covered in shadow the black and white of the photo seemed to draw the eye, the next photograph was of a rather large group of people grinning and looking rather happy, though some had bumps and bruises, the most prominent of these people were a couple in the very middle eyeing each other, a young woman and an older dark haired man. In the next photograph was that same couple sitting beside a lake staring at the sunset. The second to last photo was at a wedding the couple was standing beside the newlyweds smiling at each other shyly the man's arm looped around the woman's rather rounded waist protectively. The final picture on the mantel was the picture of a little girl with a mass of dark curls and large brown eyes sucking her thumb waving to whomever was taking the picture, she couldn't be more than a year old.  
  
He smiled looking at each of the pictures and remembered the past years rather fondly before walking into the other room and looking at that dark haired child sleeping in her crib that self same thumb stuck in her mouth. He stroked the child's hair tenderly trying not to wake her and felt arms encircle his waist. He turned and saw his wife of 5 years grinning impishly at him. She had grown taller since that first picture but her mass of brown curls was still rather uncontrollable, just the way he liked them. She smiled and kissed his cheek before looking down at the baby with a sigh. Resting her head on his chest she commented casually.  
  
"You know we should wake her up if we want to be on time for the party Harry and Amara are throwing for Tate's birthday." She glanced at her husband for his opinion smirking at the wince he gave at recalling the-boy- who-lived-to-defeat-Voldemort-and-who-was-now-his-daughters-Godfather had planned a rather public soirée for his first born child.  
  
He sighed and gave his wife one of those, I know we have to go but it doesn't mean I have to like it, looks. She laughed and kissed his cheek again.  
  
"Honestly love I do not see why Potter has to make a big deal out of this, I know it is a special occasion for children's ages to be acknowledged but does everyone in the wizarding world have to be invited?" He frowned petulantly and looked yearningly at his chair and the potion references beside it just waiting to be reread.  
  
She laughs softly and pats his cheek tenderly retrieving her now roused first born and placing the girl in her sling tucking a piece of wild hair behind one ear.  
  
"Hectate is Harry's first Godchild, and you know he loves her to pieces, he just wants to make the day happy for her, and he has treasured everyday since the end of the war. Besides you know Amara has wanted to discuss the latest edition of The Alchemy Times with you since it arrived last month." She smiled knowing that would get him as she left the room not looking back, she fought dirty and he knew it.  
  
He muttered about the unfairness of women as he reluctantly followed his wife placing a protective arm around her waist stroking his daughter's back as they headed towards the fireplace, and flooed to the Great Hall. The moment they came through there was applause to his Chagrin and Harry Potter approached grinning like a fool immediately taking his Goddaughter into his arms, the little girl grinned waving madly and tapped his face before giving him a wet kiss. A practically dressed young witch with long black hair and steel gray eyes greeted the birthday girl's parents with slight bows and handshakes before caressing Hectate's cheek affectionately. When she spoke it was with a heavy brogue obviously Scottish.  
  
"Hermione it is amazing how much your poppet has grown, she's turning out to be quite a charmer already, me thinks she stole my husband away the moment she was born" The woman smirked good naturedly and turned to the father head tilted. "Ah Severus I see your wife has convinced you to join us, perhaps now I can catch up with you on last months issue of the A.T. I read the fascinating article you wrote on the many uses of Wolfbane though I agreed with most of what you said I heartily disagree on the idea of the hair loss solution..." Whatever else was said was lost in the noise of the crowd as Amara Potter affectively pulled Severus away from his family already they were engrossed in a discussion.  
  
Harry chuckles and hugs Hermione seeing the other guests coming to greet the birthday girl. Albus Dumbledore smiled from his chair though he could no longer walk, even the venerable former Headmaster felt his age now a days. Headmistress McGonagall on the other hand approached with a small smile and caressed the giggling little girl's hair, it was obvious that Hectate Snape did not mind one bit all the attention, whom she got that from her parents would never know. Hermione embraced her friend and fellow professor before greeting their other guests.  
  
Ron and Luna Weasley approached one of their brood resting on his mother's hip holding a copy of the Quibbler in a death grip; the three year old looked at everyone with large blue eyes the shock of red hair an obvious Weasley trait. Ron hugged Hermione as well and then tickled little Tate, as everyone called her most of the time, while Luna blinked occasionally observing more than she let on before commenting casually on how much Tate weighed and how that was affected by the moon's cycles, all according to the Quibbler.  
  
Harry shared a look with Hermione and just smiled and nodded before other people came to greet them. The Great Hall seemed to be filled with well wisher's it did seem in fact that the entire MoM had come to see the Snape child's first birthday. Severus, of course had managed to avoid the major crowd by hiding in a corner with Amara Potter apparently still debating the use of Wolfbane, he would be occupied most of the night with that so Hermione wouldn't have to worry about him. Tate on the other hand was being passed from person to person rather happily making sure to smile cutely and pat people's cheeks. At one point Hermione was positive that Tate was sucking on a Lemon drop, though by the time she had reached her daughter again the child had finished it off.  
  
The socializing of the party finally ended and the Headmistress stood from her chair to tap a glass quieting everyone down, the usual house tables replaced by several round tables and soon everyone was seated again, including Severus beside his wife and child looking distinctly uncomfortable with the attention focused on his family. Once all was quiet McGonagall spoke smiling tenderly at the little girl sitting content on her mother's lap.  
  
"A year ago today a very special little girl was born, a little girl we all know and have grown to love. Her Godfather Harry has asked me to say a few words about the family we celebrate today, despite the darkness that plagued us in the form of the Late Voldemort," There were faint shivers at the name, but no one said anything, "A family was formed during those dark times, a family that showed us that we all belong in the Wizarding world no matter our background, no matter our house and that love conquers all. Now I know you do not like being focused like this Severus, but I am going to do it anyway so I suggest you deal with it." There were several chuckles at this as Severus glared at the headmistress before his wife squeezed his hand and he relaxed again proceeding to pretend that this wasn't happening to him.  
  
"Severus Snape is a man that very few understand and even fewer try to understand, but despite the difficulties to try and break past his barrier one person was willing to try and it took Gryffindor stubbornness to crack his slytherin coldness. That person was Hermione Granger, a highly intelligent muggleborn girl who has worked very hard to prove that she belongs with us, and I think she has done a wonderful job. With her friends Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley she has faced Voldemort and other such evils on many occasions helping save the wizarding world since their collective first year, since then she has grown more powerful and in her seventh year helped in the defeat of Voldemort as the potions assistant to Severus. During that time the two learned first to tolerate each other and then to look past their difference in background and house to form a bond that I have yet to see stronger. When Hermione graduated from Hogwarts with the record highest scores seen since perhaps Merlin himself we knew she was very special indeed. But Hermione did not seek fame or popularity with her abilities; no she wanted something simpler than that, so despite being flooded with offers from Ministries all over the world on every kind of career imaginable she stayed at Hogwarts to teach our students, becoming the youngest professor since our own Severus Snape joined us. The friendship that they had built during her seventh year grew to colligate respect and eventually to love. Severus and Hermione were married on July 31st five years ago on the anniversary of the destruction of Voldemort. Since then the Snape family has gained our respect as Professors, writers, and friends. They have faced many hardships, including possible bareness, though it may not be known they have suffered several miscarriages before young Hectate was born, even afterward life was not easy, at 6 months Hectate's life was threatened when she had been stolen from her home by rogue death eaters, thanks to those in the Order we were able to rescue the child before much damage was done and the death eaters were taken to Azkaban for punishment. Though this may seem a long winded speech it was very important to say it, today we celebrate the birth of this special child, the symbol of love despite differences, and a child whom we all care for. I would like you all to raise your glasses to the Snape family, may they be blessed with joy the rest of their days." After that long speech McGonagall raised her goblet up as everyone else did and drunk from it before sitting down to the standing ovation that made Severus rather embarrassed that his lips twitched uncomfortably and he concentrated on his daughter not willing to look at the crowd.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Later that night Severus placed his exhausted daughter in her crib and stroked her temple, he felt a slight headache from that many people in one room doting on his daughter, as if sensing him agitation Hermione's hands reach up and begin massaging his scalp leading him to the bed, she would not admit it but she had truly enjoyed herself, though normally she did not like being in such situations it warmed her heart to see so many people genuinely care for her daughter as much as she did. Sitting Severus down she massaged his shoulders, he felt tense, always did when forced to be the center of attention and not having any students to terrorize, the harsh and exacting potions Master wasn't a people person and this night had probably been very hard on him. She murmured potions ingredients into his ear as she rubbed his shoulders slowly feeling him relax until he rested his head on her shoulder almost childlike, she smiled and stroked his hair kissing his forehead. They lay down on the bed and fell fast to sleep held close in each other's arms, on the mantel was a new photograph, Severus and Hermione sitting close together holding Hectate in their arms seeming to have a private moment just as a family as if no one else existed. 


End file.
